Victim of Tragedy,Captive of Love
by Breathing In Shadows
Summary: Slight AU. KaixRei. A day that Rei dreads is coming up. The anniversary of when his entire life was turned upside down. How will the others react when they firnd out? implied TalaxBryan
1. Chapter 1&2

_**Hi! This is Jasmine. My dear friend, Breathing In Shadows, pushed me to write this story which I've had in my head for a few years now. Please don't kill me for this. Updates will depend upon when my friend is able to get to a computer. Bear with me. I'll roll out chapters as fast as possible so when they are updated, you'll probably be reading several at a time. If you would like to e-mail me, go to Breathing In Shadow's profile. There will be a link (hopefully). Also, this is a Kai/Rei story. Sorry if this offends anyone. There will also be no character bashing. I like almost all the characters, though Rei and Kai are my favourite. I'll also be using a lot of British terms and spelling since that's what I grew up with. Don't get too confused. And I promise the next chapter will be longer. Ja ne!**_

**Warnings: mention of rape, child molestation, and severe violence in mild quantities. Extremely mild yaoi content.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, Rei would have ditched Maria and gone after Kai long ago. Tyson and Hilary would have also been dating by the time she came into the show. So no, sadly I don't own it. I owe its being amazing to the creator whose name I am stupid enough not to know (tell me who that is, please).**

_**Prologue**_

The rain continuously pelted against the window. Rei gazed out, not really looking at anything in particular. After all, there was nothing outside that would have caught his attention in the first place.

'The day is getting closer', he thought. 'I wonder, will I have to take over this year, or can I postpone it for a little longer?'

Every year, Rei dreaded this day, for on the 13th of May, fifteen years ago, the wold as he knew it, was destroyed. That day, is the day that his entire family was murdered. It was also the day that his childhood came to a sudden end.

Sighing, he got up and went to bed, never noticing the garnet eyes that followed him inquisitively.

_**Chapter1: Family Intro**_

After having been woken up to the screams of Tyson and Max as Kai gave them their wake up call, Rei had taken a quick shower suspecting that breakfast would be expected. With a dressing robe on and a towel on his head, he set to work.

Very soon, the smell of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, and French toast flooded the kitchen. Tyson and Max had already piled their plates high and were currently stuffing their faces. Now Rei was just waiting until their beloved captain came down. Speaking of which, just as he looked up, Kai had come down the stairs and taken the plate Rei had kept waiting for him with a mumbled "thanks". Now being free, he went upstairs to try and tame his hair.

Upon entering his room, Rei had locked the door and dressed. Since there was to be no training for a month on Mr. Dickinson's requests, he thought maybe he could go to China in a week. Now the only problem was telling the others without making them think they were going with him.

Today he chose to wear a traditional chinese shirt in red with silver lining and a pair of black, slightly baggy pants. The shirt had a roaring and pouncing tiger on it, with the main body of the tiger on the back and the head and one paw coming across the front. The pants clung to his hips, riding just low enough to allow a belly button piercing. From his thighs down, the pants looked extremely baggy and the shirt was enough to cover his piercing when he didn't raise his arms. He then set to work on his hair.

Brushing and binding it was always a problem and he had run out of cloth to bind it in, so a braid would have to do. That was, after all, how his mother wore her hair.

He could remember her clearly. Long, black silky hair that ran down her back and to her ankles. The colour and texture accentuated her high cheekbones and golden eyes. His sister, Raiko, had inherited their mother's looks, already having the same hair and eyes, and showing signs of later having the same lithe, yet speedy figure. Their baby brother had only been seven months old and his eye colour kept changing.

His elder brother had taken after their father. At sixteen, he had had broad shoulders and a strong build. Amber eyes and slightly coarse, black hair softened what would have been otherwise sharp and rough features. Rei hadn't been able to say his brother's name at his young age, so he had taken to calling him Papi. It had fit, considering he acted as more of a father figure when Rei's father had been absent. Maybe that had been his downfall. His father had been an older version of 'Papi', yet more regal in his behavior. There was never much of a difference between the two.

He finally broke out of his trance like state when alerted to the sound of glass crashing. Wincing, Rei pulled out a hair band and quickly braided his hair. He then pulled out a vast collection of body jewelry. The others had been shocked when he had come home a year ago with five new piercings in various, easy to see places, but they had quickly gotten over it.

He proceeded to put a silver hoop in the cartilage piercings in each ear, a blue sapphire stud in the middle piercing in his right ear, and a silver dangling skull in the lobe piercing in the same year. Then he chose a belly button piercing: a prowling tiger wrapped around a soaring phoenix. A black silk choker lined in silver was next, along with a thin silver bracelet on his left wrist. Then he put on just a bit of dark brown eyeliner.

Stepping back from the mirror, Rei paused to admire himself, silently questioning if Kai would like the effect. He had come to terms with the fact that he had fallen in love with his team captain two years ago. However, he had resolved to never make the first move or even show a sign of interest in fear of losing Kai's friendship.

Hearing another piece of glass crashing, Rei realized that Tala and Bryan must have arrived by now. Before leaving the room, he mustered up the patience needed to endure to knuckleheaded Russians who couldn't see that the other wanted them. Bracing himself for a long day, Rei exited the room.

_**All right. I already had this chapter going before I wrote the last Author's note. To those of you who are thinking of leaving off on this story, I've described what Rei's family looked like. I may not have flashbacks like other stories, but you'll still know what happened. I warned you that some people would be extremely OOC but I have my reasons. Something traumatic happened to Rei when he was little. If you want to find out what, then just have patience with me. I'll try to have a few more chapters done the next time this is updated. Ja!**_

_**Chapter 2: Finding Out**_

Glancing around the hallway, Rei immediately noted a few things. The first was that two of his favourite pieces of glass work had been shattered into millions. The second was that Tala, due to some freak accident, had ended up sprawled against Kai, who was underneath him. He felt an unpleasant pang in his heart as he took in their rather… compromising situation. Looking to Bryan, Rei suddenly felt the urge to laugh as Bryan's normally stoic expression had been replaced with a look that could only be described as a mixture between anger, loathing, and jealousy. He did laugh when he saw Tyson and Max huddled together in a corner of the hallway.

His sudden laughter snapped Kai and Tala out of their shock. Quickly, they scrambled up, sputtering obscenities in Russian at each other. Tala then turned on Rei and snapped at him.

"What the fuck are you laughing at huh? You're not even good enough to fucking look at me you whore!"

That effectively made Rei shut up. He was about to reply when the phone rang. Kai, who had gone downstairs when Tala had rounded on Rei, answered the phone.

"You're looking for Rei Kon?"

"Yes sir, I'm calling to confirm his reservations for an aisle seat on one of our planes due for China within the next few weeks."

Everyone had come downstairs by now. Kai trailed his eyes on Rei, who was looking at the floor as if he had found the love of his life. "He's right here. I'll give him the phone."

Rei burst into a stream of angry Chinese as soon as he got hold of the phone. Sighing, he turned around, only to jump back into the table, startled by Kai's close proximity. He finished his conversation and put the phone down.

"What's going on?" asked Tyson. Max was frightened by Kai's expression, Tala looked bewildered, but still annoyed, and Bryan had gone back to being stoic.

"When were you going to tell us?" Kai ignored Tyson completely and ground out his question.

"I… I was trying to find the right time." Tala decided to question them.

"What's going on you guys?"

"… Apparently…Rei is going back to China in a few weeks and didn't bother to tell us."

"It's not like it's any of your business," Rei snapped.

"You're right, it isn't. But last time you went there you joined the White Tigers!"

"And you joined the Demolition Boys! … Besides," he added quietly, "it's my duty, I have to go back!" He was getting louder now. "If I don't go back, I'll be turning my back on my family, my clan!" He sighed. "I'm going for a walk. Cook for yourselves."


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Rei took in a deep breath. The memory of Kai's anger, and possibly hatred, was fresh in his mind. He had left the house about three hours ago and finally ended up in the park. Past memories of China had led to him sitting in the park for three hours trying to control the tears that had been threatening to fall since morning.

He felt the tension fall from his shoulders and let his head roll back, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Relaxing slightly, Rei allowed himself to become immersed in memories of his brother and sister. He pictured clearly how Raiko and he would continuously chase after Papi when he wasn't with his friends. He saw Raiko and himself running through the imperial gardens. He saw the panther prince cleanly slicing off Papi and his mother's heads. He saw his baby brother being stabbed to death and his sister's head at his feet. He saw himself chained to a wall being brutally…

Rei jerked awake. It was dark out now and his head was nestled in a rather pleasant cushion. Looking up, he saw that he had been sleeping on Kai's lap. He jumped up.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was… wait. Why are you here? And what's so funny?!"

Kai attempted to disguise his amused smirk. Failing miserably, he opted for interrogation.

"Tell me Rei, when were you planning on telling us that you were leaving?" He received a glare in return.

Rei sat down heavily and sighed. "I told you, I was waiting for the right time."

"When was that going to be?"

"Kai please, I don't want to fight."

Kai glanced at him briefly before collapsing back onto the bench. "All right. So, will you tell me why you're going back." It wasn't a question, but a statement. They sat in silence for many long minutes. Then Rei shifted.

"You know nothing of my past, no…no clue what I've been true to survive."

"Then tell me. I…we want to help you."

Rei sighed. "No one can help me. The only ones who could are dead." Kai quirked an eyebrow. "But, I guess I'll tell you. However, it'll be a long story."

"I've got time.'

Another heavy sigh. "All right. To understand, you nee to know about my family."

_**All right. I know it's been a while. I have the main plot worked out, but I'm still trying to figure out how to weave my OCs in as well as reveal Rei's past while developing something between Kai and him. I have the next chapter ready, and it's mostly filler. I'll try to have it up tomorrow. Thanks for being patient. Ja ne!**_


	3. The telling Part one

_**Sorry I took so long. I just wanted to make sure these two chapters were as good as I could get them. This chapter is filler and I think the story is moving along rather slowly but it's how I work. That and I've been preoccupied 'cause I just got back together w/ my ex-boyfriend. Some of the references I make are assumptions since I haven't read the manga or seen the anime in a while. Please excuse me. Anyway…Hope you enjoy!**_

"My people are called neko-jin, yet, we are not all cats. Take Kevin for example. He is a neko-jin but his ancestors are of the Monkey Kingdom. Neko-jin is a clam. The village we were in for the Asian Tournament, which was where we grew up."

"By we, you mean the White Tigers?"

"Yes, the others were all born there, but I was not. That village is known as the Central Village. It's…a melting pot, of sorts. Neko-jin from all kingdoms live there. Surrounding it are all of the kingdoms. There is the Lion Kingdom, the Puma Kingdom, Cheetah, Leopard, Monkey, Mere cat, etcetera. Three of the more famed kingdoms are now extinct."

"Which are those?"

"Saber-tooth Tiger, Panther and…Tiger. There is always one kingdom that reigns over the others as well as the Central Village. At one point, that kingdom was that of the Saber-tooth Tigers. They eventually died out and passed their power on to the Tiger kingdom. For centuries there was peace. Then, subtle rivalry broke out between the Panther and Tiger kingdoms. It all escalated into a full scale war that annihilated both kingdoms. One survivor from both remained, meaning the war didn't end there. It was resolved two years later leaving only one person standing…me."

"You… what cla…kingdom are you from?"

"I am of the Tiger Kingdom. My elder brother was to inherit the throne, but now that he is gone, I am to be crowned king of all neko-jin. I… was three years old when the war began and five when I ended it. That's all I want to say for now."

"Rei, I… I don't know what to say."

Rei smiled weakly. "No one who knows has ever been able to speak for a while. Not even my best friend who, by the way, is coming here tomorrow."

Kai looked at him steadily. "Where is he staying?"

"At a hotel nearby. He didn't want to inconvenience anyone, neither did his brother."

"Really. Well if you think that they can take on Tala and Bryan, then they can stay with us."

Rei looked up, his eyes sparkling with undisguised joy. "Would you really allow that?" Kai tilted his head to the affirmative, which resulted in his arms suddenly being filled with an immensely ecstatic neko-jin. This, for some unfathomable reason, caused Kai to blush and avert his eyes while awkwardly patting the other's back. Rei pulled back, seeming to be unaware of his friend's discomfort.

"This will be so awesome. I mean Junichi could beat Bryan in a staring contest or fight any day." Kai was dumbstruck. "And Jinichi would give Tala a run for his money in a physical and verbal battle. Oh look at the time! We should be heading back. Come on Kai! Oh and JiJi is…"

It went on this way until they reached the house.


	4. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Rei awoke with a start the next morning. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he was so excited. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes it came to him.

His twin terrors were arriving that evening.

With that thought in mind, he was dressed and in the kitchen in record time. He was just finishing up breakfast when the others filtered in. When he looked up, he was greeted with twin faces of delight from Tyson and Max, and shock from Kai, Tala, and Bryan.

"Um…Rei? Why all the food?" Tala seemed to have finally gotten his bearings back. Glancing at the table, he realized that he had indeed created a feast fit for a king, excusing the pun. Grinning, he replied, "I just felt like it. I've been told that I have a tendency to cook too much when I'm happy."

"I'm not complaining," said Tyson through a mouthful of food. Tala glanced at him with disgust.

"And what's got you so happy now?" This from Bryan. Rei just grinned even wider and turned away. When Tala and Bryan attempted to pursue the matter further, Kai intervened and made them eat.

Later that day everyone was lounging in the living room. Tyson and Max were watching a movie, Tala was trying to get Bryan to look through photos he had taken, Kai was in a corner reading, and Rei was staring out of the window again.

All of a sudden, he sprang up and ran into the foyer just as the bell rang. Everyone looked up at this and followed him.

Rei flung the door open and was immediately caught up in a bear hug. "Rei Kon, damn you! It's been months and no calls, letters, emails. Hell, not even a bloody text…" This tirade continued with Rei standing there, grinning at his friend's gesturing. Everyone save the other stranger at the door, and Tyson, were confused, though Kai understood a bit of what was happening. Rei rambled off a bit of rapid Portuguese, effectively quieting his friend. He invited them in and then turned to the others, his eyes glittering with mischief and mirth.

"Guys, these are my best friends: Junichi and Jinichi Shantos. Ji-chan, Ju-san, this is Max, Kai, Tala, and Bryan. You also remember Tyson, right?" He gestured to each respectively. Jinichi leaped toward Kai and, while grasping the slate-haired Russian's hand in his, rambled off again in Portuguese. This made his brother snicker and had Rei sputtering.

"Jinichi enough." Junichi stepped forward and pulled his brother away by his hair (literally). Junichi had hair the same length as Rei's, pulled back into a braid at the base of his back, as green as peridot with natural green-blue undertones. His eyes were aquamarine and he had a gothic eagle dangling from his left earlobe. He wore a black T-shirt under a white denim jacket with black cargo pants and biker boots.

Jinichi looked exactly the same but had a hawk in the same style hanging from his right ear. He wore a sapphire studded choker around his neck and the same boots as his brother. He also wore a dark blue shirt over a black fish-net shirt with faded black denim jeans.

Junichi turned to Rei and said, "We have a few surprises for you Tiger. They should be arriving in a couple of days."

The doorbell rang. Jinichi sweat-dropped. "Maybe not." "Oops, not good."


	5. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Junichi opened the door to reveal three large carrying cases on the door step. He took hold of one and signaled to Jinichi and Rei to get the others. Once the carrying cases were inside, Rei turned to the brothers.

"What on earth is in those…cages or cases, what ever they are?!"

"Well…" The brothers glanced at each other, then back at Rei. "Why don't you open them and find out for yourself?" Rei arched an eyebrow suspiciously but stepped toward the cases anyway. He was just opening the first one when Max spoke up.

"Rei, wait. How do you know that there isn't some dangerous creature or something in those cages? You should be careful Rei. You don't even know if these guys are trustworthy!" Rei continued to fiddle with the catch as he replied.

"Max, I've known these guys since I was eight. I highly doubt that they would attempt to injure me intentionally. Besides, it just isn't in them to be malicious, is it….loves?" He had succeeded in opening the cage and was gazing into amber eyes that glowed in the darkness of the case. Rei stepped backwards quickly as the creature stepped out into the light.

Max yelped as he saw what it was and hid behind Kai. He was joined by a whimpering Tyson. Tala had backed up against a wall and even the seemingly android like Bryan was paralyzed with fear. Kai seemed a bit startled but only grew curious as he saw Rei's reaction. He initially had stared with shock at the large Bengal tiger, but then his features softened as he cast a grateful look at the twins. He was then knocked slightly off balance as a white Siberian tiger rubbed itself against his legs. Rei ran his fingers through both tigers' thick coats before they stepped before the large cage. They got the latch open and jumped back as a third tiger leapt out.

Rei gaped at the sight of the massive Sumatran tiger. He reached out a trembling hand to tough it. When the contact was accepted by the beast, Rei fell to his knees, flung his arms around the tiger's neck, and buried his face in the animal's think coat. The others, save the twins, looked on in shock.

"Umm, Rei? Watcha doin'? And…why are you hugging a FUCKING TIGER?!" Rei kept his face hidden for a few moments before turning to the twins.

"Where and how did you find him? Let alone get him to see me!"

"Well, we were thinking, what would be the perfect gift for Tiger? Then it came to us…"

"What better than three tigers for a tiger?"

"So we went to China…"

"Back to your true home…"

"And started hunting around for Gaos over there." A gestured reference to the Sumatran tiger.

"Glaze and Avalanche were with Mia as you well know." Another reference to the Bengal and Siberian tigers respectively.

"So we arranged for them to be brought here…"

"And pleaded with Gaos until he decided to come as well…"

"And here we are with three tiger…"

"One relatively harmless…" Avalanche.

"One overprotective…" Glaze.

"And one overprotective, possessive, and over reactive…" Gaos.

"But they came early…"

"So the surprise is ruined." Jinichi pouted. He was nudged by his brother.

"Relax, there's still one surprise he doesn't know about. We can give it to him tomorrow." Jinichi brightened at this.

"That's right! Rei-Rei, you'll love it. But that's all you get to know."

Rei looked back and forth between them with a bemused expression on his face. He opened his mouth to question them, then though better and shut it. He opted for a smile and said, "come on, you guys must be tired. Why don't you go take a nap and I'll wake you when dinner's ready? Take those three with you all right?"

"I don't suppose we get a say in all this?" chorused the twins. Rei just smirked. Kai stepped forward. "I'll show you your rooms. Come on." He turned and walked out of the room. Jinichi and Junichi rounded up the tigers and followed Kai.


End file.
